A night to remember (Gay Smut)
by HopOnDat
Summary: Reader x Gay Top


If people would take the time to know you, they'd most likely know that you weren't completely straight.

I mean, people just assumed that since you had all the piercings and tattoos and all this badass attitude, that you were straight as a ruler and banged a new girl every night.

Joke's on them though, turns out you /really/ liked taking dick up the ass.

Except, the only kid you cared enough about to want him to know that, was Patrick Stumph. He was already convinced you liked chicks, so there'd be no way to let him know you actually liked boys without him thinking you were joking.

What? So you had a small crush on this boy. Then again, everyone had a crush on Patrick Stumph. He was fucking adorable. Just like everyone, no matter what sexuality, had a crush on some chick from your school named Ruby.

They were pretty, you can't not have a crush on Patrick and Ruby.

Patrick mostly.

People seemed to cower away from you as you walked down the hallway of your school. You weren't all that scary, so you had no idea why people were this wary of you. Like honestly, you had body mods, was that seriously all that scary?

Apparently it was, because as soon as you walked into your homeroom class, everyone frantically stood up for you to sit wherever you liked. You rolled your eyes, walking over and sitting next to Patrick in a seat that had already been empty.

All the people who stood up looked confused, but sat down anyways. Mr. Wicks came in soon after.

Instead of paying attention to the lesson, you leaned in to your best friend's ear to spark up a conversation.

"So, Tricky, what're you up to after school?" You whispered, absentmindedly looking at the whiteboard at the front of the class. Patrick only shushed you. "Come ooonnn, Tricky. Maybe if you're not doing anything, you could come to my house? It'll be empty, and I'll be lonely" You pouted.

Patrick shushed you again as he scribbled some things down onto the notebook paper on his desk. You rolled your eyes. "You're hopeless, Tricky."

You decided not to bother Patrick again until after school, where you met him outside, him obviously just having done Gym Class. Last period Gym students always had to wait until they got home to shower and stuff, so that was on you since you were Patrick's ride.

He was soaked in sweat, backpack thrown over his shoulder as he miserably trudged to where you were waiting at the car. You cackled at his appearance.

"Mm, so sexy Daddy!" You wheezed, to which you got a punch in the arm from the shorter boy. "Shut the hell up" He muttered, a blush staining his chubby cheeks. You snickered.

As you both hopped into your car, you started up another conversation. "I got like, Nutella and stuff for us to eat, and we can watch a movie or something" You said, slipping on your sunglasses as you pulled out of the parking lot. Patrick cheered and punched the air. "Hell yeah, Nutella rocks!"

You laughed at his enthusiasm, making more conversation on the way.

Nearly twenty minutes later, you finally pulled up to your house, Patrick shouting out a rather obnoxious "Finally!" as soon as you were in the driveway.

You rolled your eyes as you both hopped out, yourself subconsciously grabbing Patrick's hand as you reached the front door. You were pretty surprised to see that your mother was home, after all she usually wasn't when her car wasn't in the driveway.

You saw her stare at yours and Patrick's interlocked hands for a moment as she stood up. "Good! You're home! I let 'Bec borrow my car so I need to use yours to go grocery shopping." She said, to which you reached into your jeans pocket and handed her the keyring with numerous keys and chains on it.

She thanked you quickly, before rushing out the door. You lifted Patrick's hand and kissed it quickly, him thinking nothing of if as you lead him to the couch. You scowled. "Hang on."

Before you let him sit down, you quickly bent over and started dusting the cigarette ashes off the couch, most likely your mom or 'Bec's fault. While you were bent over, you noticed Patrick looking at your bum out of the corner of your eye, causing you to smirk and bend over a little more while swiping the ashes away.

After that was all done, you grabbed Patrick's hand, flopping down on the couch and pulling him with you

"You wanna play Mario Kart?" You immediately suggested. Patrick seemed to think it over for the longest time. "But don't we have homework?" He asked. You rolled your eyes, crawling over and straddling his lap without a second thought.

You saw his face flush, and you smirked a little. "You're such a square, Tricky." You said as you put your full weight on his lap. You could feel his breath hitch. "W-Well I m-mean its j-just that i-its due to-tomorrow!" He stuttered out.

You had begun shifting around a little, trying to get comfortable in his lap when he let out a quiet moan. You snickered and rolled your hips against his. He moaned again, and you leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You like that, don't you, /Daddy/?"

Patrick shivered, placing his hands on your hips. He was used to you doing things like this, you always had 'that' kind of friendship where you'd tease and flirt with each other and call each other pet names. This, however, he feared wasn't in the sake of friendship.

You continued to grind yourself against him, licking your lips and flipping your hair, a cocky smile on your face as Patrick watched you with an open mouth and half-lidded eyes. You giggled at him, lip ring between your teeth. "You want me to ride you, daddy? Or have I been too bad? Are you gonna punish me for being such a naughty boy?" He grunted, and was visibly shaken by your actions. You snickered at him, and leaned forward to ghost your lips against his neck.

You could feel the bulge in his crotch, and you started cackling hysterically as you shoved off him. You plopped back down next to him, and whiped a fake tear away from your eye. "You got way too into that!" You laughed, dragging out the 'way' to add emphasis. Patrick only blushed. His face was that of utter embarrassment. You smirked as you picked up your DS off the coffee table, but you were taken by surprise when you felt a hand grip your thigh tightly.

You looked back up to see Patrick, in your face with an expression of undeniable displeasure. You simply blushed. After you stared back at him for a while with a blank look on your face, he tightened his grip on your thigh. "Lay. Back." He growled, and out of shock, you did as told. Patrick hovered over you, and placed his knee between your legs, and pressed firmly against your crotch.

"I'm sick of you teasing me like this, sweetheart. You've been very bad." You whimpered at his dominance. This was a side of Patrick you had most definitely never seen before. He smiled when he saw his effect on you, and immediately began slipping your shirt off.

He kissed your stomach, then your ribs, then your chest as the pushed the shirt higher and higher. You sat up a little to help him get it off all the way whenever it got to your upper arms. Immediately after, he kissed you, and it felt absolutely amazing.

It wasn't like you two hadn't kissed before; as a matter of fact, you were each others first kiss. In fifth grade when everyone was kissing and getting girlfriends, you two had decided to kiss and see what all the fuss was about. Of course, Patrick's dad caught you and he got in trouble because you were both boys, but it was worth it. Even after that and all the times you'd kissed after, this one was seemingly better.

It was passionate, and fueled by Patrick's malcontent, and his soft lips were being so rough and it was just so good. Your eyes fluttered closed and you sort of melted into the kiss as Patrick's hands moved from your waist to your wrists, to grab your arms and hold them above your head. It was quite a scene - a boy, with dyed hair and an entire body full of tattoos and piercings, being held down and shaken up by a short, pale boy with sideburns.

You figured that if you could see yourself right now, that you'd think it was pretty hot.

He held your wrists above your head with one hand, still not breaking contact while he unbuckled your belt with the other. He only pulled away to kiss your neck and whisper dirty things into your ear. "Do you know how bad you've been?" He said, pushing down your jeans only enough so that he could shove his hand down in them and squeeze your crotch, "Huh, baby? Know how mad you've made Daddy?"

You whined, and arched your back before squirming quite a bit.

You decided to take a chance, and begin to play along with his teasing. You let out a giggle, which set him off guard, and spread your legs a little. "I know Daddy, I've been such a bad little boy. Are you gonna punish me? Are you gonna show me how bad I've been?" You said, biting your lip. Patrick looked dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly snapped back into headspace.

A sinister smirk spread across his lips. "As a matter of fact," He started, squeezing your crotch again and then pulling his hand out of your pants, "I am. Get on your hands and knees, sweetheart. You need a spanking." You giggled again and did as told. As soon as your ass was in the air, Patrick grabbed your hips, and pulled you toward him before slowly pushing down your tight jeans.

He licked his lips when he realized that you hadn't worn underwear that day.

"Aw, baby, someone knew he was gonna get to have fun with Daddy tonight, didn't he?" He snickered, placing kisses on your lower back. You whined quietly. He gripped your bum tightly, his lips getting lower and lower until he was kissing and nipping at one of your cheeks. You blushed when you instinctively pushed back against his face, and he growled quietly. He landed a hard smack on your ass, drawing a loud moan from you.

"Be still." He warned. You nodded quietly, and Patrick smiled. "Good boy." You stayed there, bum in the air and front half being supported by your elbows as Patrick kissed your inner thighs. "Such a bad, bad little boy. Oh, but I can't wait to have my share of this pretty ass." He mused, squeezing your bum in the same place he'd smacked it moments before, bringing even more of a sting to the red mark that was left.

He then leaned in, and spread your cheeks with his hands, before flattening his tongue against your puckered hole. You gasped at the feeling, and he continued to lap at you while he traced the "Sweetheart" tattoo on your lower back from the many memories of you getting dressed time and time again, and your figure began to fall slightly from the pleasure.

You keened and arched your back, and he started to pump his tongue in and out of you at a teasing pace. "Daddy...Please..." You begged, to which he pulled away. You looked up at him with a questioning and hopeless look, but he gripped your hip tightly and pulled you so that your ass was higher in the air again. "No, baby. You still haven't gotten your punishment yet." You could hear the sadistic edge to Patrick's voice as he spoke, yet you still didn't expect it when he smacked your bum again, this time harder than before. You practically screamed, hips bucking for a second as small tears filled your eyes.

"I'd have done it sooner, but...I just got so damn caught up in that gorgeous little ass of yours..." He said, while licking his lips and landing another hit.

"Oh, but you were so bad, sweetheart. Plus, you seemed to be enjoying that little treat I have you. I think that's enough, maybe I shouldn't even fuck you after your spanking. Bad little boys aren't suppose to get treats." Another one, and this time you let out a quiet sob.

Your dick ached and all you wanted was some relief, but you knew you'd gotten yourself into some deep trouble.

"How does that sound, baby?" Another one. One more hopefully, you could do it. "Sound good? Mmh, and daddy's gonna make you suck him off like a good boy. I bet you're good at that, huh, you little whore?" You blushed hard at Patrick's words, but before you could protest to them, he smacked your ass one more time, before gripping your hair and pulling you so that you were no longer on your hands and knees.

He asked you to turn around, which you did, and then made you lay down on your back, laughing when he saw your arousal. "Aw, you liked that, baby boy?" He teased, wrapping his hand around your base and then lowering so that he could lick a stripe up the side of your cock. You moaned, and he pulled away to blow on the now-wet skin, which made you gasp. He snickered. "Did you really think I was gonna blow you, kitten? Think again."

Patrick then began to crawl up your body so that he was straddling your chest. He pushed down his gym shorts just enough for himself to be exposed, and you blushed at the fact that his cock was literally /right in your face/. He sat there, waiting, until you finally got the signals and took him into your mouth. "Good boy." He said, smiling and running his fingers through your hair.

It was kind of hard to bob your head up and down, considering you were kind of on your back, but it was also a little easier than it would have been, given his dick wasn't extremely long. It was pretty thick, but not much longer than you'd expect the average male's penis to be.

You did that for a while, working hard to bob your head up and down and pleasure him like he wanted, until Patrick tightened his fingers in your hair, and began thrusting his hard member in and out of your throat. He smirked, licking his lips and looking down at where you were taking his cock. "This is much easier, don't you think? Goddamn, you look so good taking my cock like that." Mused Patrick, before tugging on your hair harshly. You whined around his thickness, vision going kind of blurry and throat beginning to ache from how rough he had been.

"Daddy's almost done, baby, just give it a little longer..." He grunted, before slowing down a bit on his own accord. His head tilted back and his eyes fluttered shut as he continued to fuck your throat. You felt so gross right then; covered in sweat, tear stains down your cheeks, bum red and hurting, dick leaking, and slobber was continuously dribbling down your chin. You felt fuckint disgusting, but at the same time, you fucking loved it.

Patrick's hips stuttered, and he let out a soft groan, before shooting his load into the back of your throat. You swallowed as much as you could, most of it having been because you didn't really have a choice, and Patrick pulled his cock out of your mouth slowly. He looked spent, but he wasn't done yet.

He pulled his shorts back up for whatever reason, and proceeded to crawl back down, kissing every tattoo on your chest that he could on the way down. When he got to the end of the couch, he sat back, and crossed his arms.

"Get yourself off." Patrick demanded, and you blushed, but obeyed. You slowly began stroking your own cock, licking your lips to taste the release that was still covering some of your face. He watched inently, and it kind of hurt because of how long you'd been waiting, but that didn't stop you. Slowly spreading your legs, you stuck two of your fingers into your mouth, and began to pump them in and out of yourself while you jerked your painful erection.

Your head was thrown back and you thrusted your fingers into yourself as fast as you could, wanton moans escaping you as you brought yourself closer to the edge. Patrick continued to watch. You could hear him practically growling. "Pretty little slut..." He whispered, "C'mon, baby, make yourself cum for Daddy..."

You whimpered and tugged at your cock faster, soon bringing yourself to release. You shot white hot ribbons of semen onto your own stomach, letting out a loud moan as you did so. Patrick smiled, and waited patiently until you had come down completely. He then crawled up once again, and kissed you softly, cupping your cheek. You smiled into the exchange.

"You did so good. I love you." Patrick whispered after you pulled away, obviously not thinking of the second part before it left his lips. He soon realized, and blushed harder than you had the entire evening. "I mean–"

You cut him off.

"I love you too, Tricky." You said, smiling. He sighed happily and laid down on your chest, obviously not caring about the bodily fluids that he was about to get stuck on himself. "I've been waiting my whole life for you to say that." He whispered, nuzzling your neck and kissing the bat tattoo there.

You giggled and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it over yourselves just in case your mom walked in any time soon.


End file.
